Hot water dispensers, including urns, samovars and the like are well known, and in the past few decades these have been electrified. They are used for providing a ready supply of hot water. Food warming plates, otherwise known as hot plates, are also known. These warm up food and/or keep food warm. Many hot plates dry out food left thereupon and, if too hot, can result in food burning. Whether used in domestic or commercial establishments, the presence of both an urn and a hot plate takes up space, and both consume energy.